There are known game programs in which a selection operation input is received from a player, a character selected by the player from among a plurality of characters is placed in a character placement area, and then the player selects either a recovery button for recovering the hit point parameter of the character or a battle button for directing that character engage in battle, so that the selection operation input is received from the player, and the hit point parameter of the character is recovered or the character is directed to engage in battle (see Patent Document 1, for example).